Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Looma Red Wind
Princess Looma Red Wind is a character in Ben 10: Omniverse. She is the princess of the desert planet Khoros and daughter of Gar Red Wind. Appearance Looma is considerably tall by human standards. She is also noticeably more slender and feminine in body shape compared to most Tetramand while still well-muscled. She commonly wears traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet. When she was younger she was shown to dress in the same armor but was shown to be slightly the same height as Kevin when she first met him. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse ''appearance, but with several changes. Her helmet has a different shape and design. Her wrist and leg bands are now a brownish-black color. She appears to be more muscular. In Ben 10: Unbound, she has her ''Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Like all Tetramands, Looma possesses immense durability, leaping ability, and physical strength far beyond that of humans. Due to her smaller frame, she is noticeably more agile than most Tetramands. She also has considerable reflexes, able to quickly react to XLR8's fast assault. She also has considerable combat prowess, having single-handedly defeated all the alien forms Ben used in hand-to-hand combat to fight her except for Four Arms. Omniverse In Many Happy Returns, Looma fought Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. It is later revealed that because of a promise that she would marry Kevin. Looma's father, Gar Red Wind threatened to destroy Earth if Kevin was not surrendered to Looma. Ben interrupted the wedding and challenged Looma in a fight which Four Arms won after only to discover that female Tetramands fall in love with and marry the male beings who defeat them, which cancelled her engagement to Kevin and put Ben in his place as Looma's fiance, set to wed in three Earth years. Looma was happy and honored to lose to Four Arms as she always knew Kevin "wasn't husband material" and left Ben with some of her plans for their upcoming wedding much to Ben's dismay, later muttering: "Kevin is so dead.". In Rules Of Engagement, Looma returns attempting to collect four items for their wedding, specificly something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue. Looma battled the tribe of Ester to capture one of them as something conquered and Ester asked Ben for help. Looma was happy to see Ben again, but was busy with collecting the items. Ben tried to stop her, but she tossed him aside and took the Ester, Rook, Julie and Julie's boyfriend, Hervé, for being a photographer. She also captured Fistina's right hand, which leads Fistina and Ben getting it and "Little Rook" back. Looma went to Ben's house and was happy to see her "mother-in-law" and presented her "offering gifts". When the "offering gifts" tried to escape, Looma tried to re-capture them. Looma fought Julie when she heard that she is Ben's girlfriend, not knowing that they broke up. With a little help from her friends, Julie was able to defeat Looma. Looma was saddened, but accepted her defeat. However, Looma promised Julie to crush her skull next time she and Julie meet again someday. Operation: Flushout Many years into the future, Robert Bexley travelled to Khoros as a diplomat for the Plumbers, attempting to halt their expansion campaign, and avoid a Galaxy-wide-war. Upon arriving on the planet, he was ambushed by the Tetramands who attempted to kill him as a message to the Plumbers that there would be no peace until Warlord Gar said so. Using his considerable powers to defeat them, he was then beset by Princess Looma, ordering her troops not to interfere with the battle, after 3 straight days of constant battle, battling across the vast wastes of Khoros, he gave himself up to her in exchange for an audience with Warlord Gar... However, being 2 battleworn warriors, 1 male, 1 female, out in the wastes all alone, nobody to tell them what they were doing was wrong... Nature took its course between the two... Of course, Marriage was not far behind, being that due to Tetramand tradition, if they were already mated, then they must be married before sunset, otherwise the man will be executed, and the woman, cast out as an exile. Robert was left with little choice, he could have easily faught his way back to the ship and left, but then Looma would be exiled. Kyzan described the Shotgun wedding as "Simply beautiful..." and Jim cried. Rynaxx was unable to attend due to the short notice. Robert and Loomas love started small, but quickly grew into a deep, loving relationship. After being married for only 9 months, Looma gave birth to Twins, a Son and a Daughter. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Requiem of a Levin (first re-appearance)